Blue and Green eyes
by lalalala72
Summary: Not much eclare in the first chapter, but moments from the show. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Eclare story, it's moment from the show. They may not be exact, but I try my hardest. The first chapter is mostly without Eli, until the end. Sorry!**

The school year has started about a week ago. I was sitting with Alli at lunch, trying to think of a unique way to tell her about my laser eye surgery. "So, what do you think?" I asked taking my glasses off.

"Well with Sav's new presidency my parents will expect me to solve world hunger, no pressure." She said with her head in her hands.

"Uh no. i meant with me." I asked waving my glasses around as she picked her head up and smiled at me.

"Okay wow. where have you been hiding those big blue eyes?" She said jokingly.

"Right, now everyone's gonna get to see them all of the time." I said, unable to hide the big smile that was on my face.

"Well it's about time you got contacts." Alli said as she rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Even better, tomorrow I'm getting surgery." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Really? Aren't you too young for that?" She asked laughing slightly, but I didn't take it personally. I would've said the same thing to her.

"Well I'm gonna be part of this study, they haven't changed it in two years so they're making an exception." I couldn't hide my happiness.

"That's amazing. You're gonna be a whole new Clare." She said, still laughing, but this time a bit more joyfully.

"My parents think it'll help with my confidence, like I need the help." I said jokingly as I pushed all of my hair that fell in front of my eyes out of the way.

"Will it hurt?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Well they'll be sore, but I'll be back here the next day." I'm pretty excited.

"well between that and your new hair, you'll have guys fighting over you." She joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

00000000000000000000000

I walked into gym class with Wesley, Dave, KC, and Jenna. All of the boys were looking at these sexist photos of beautiful, perfect women. But you could tell that they were completely fake. They paid for all of their body parts. "You do realize those pictures make girls insecure with the bodies they've been given so they go out and spend money on useless illusions." I said, talking to the boys. I looked at Jenna for her to back me up.

"You're one to talk." She replied to my stare by staring back at me. She really had some nerve. I already don't like her to begin with, but I'm trying to put i all behind me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, shooting daggers with my eyes at that boyfriend stealing whore.

"You're getting surgery to change your looks, aren't you Clarebear?" She asked me, talking to me like I was five. I was speechless. She was kind of right. I mean, I don't need the surgery, but I want it. It'll make me feel pretty without trying. But I still want to punch her. I don't think God would agree with this logic though.

"Okay this is dodgeball!" Couch Armstrong said waving a ball in the air.

"Great, I'll probably lose another contact." She said rolling her eyes as she started to walk away.

"Jenna, you can have yours done too." I said, trying to be sympathetic, even if just for this moment.

"Sorry Clare, I'm glad with what God gave me." She said as she looked me up and down and walked away. And with that, my sympathy was gone.

00000000000000000000000

God, I hate science. It is most boring thing in the world. Sure, I'm good at it and I don't have to ever worry about failing, but seriously, when am I ever gonna have to use it again. It's purely usel- "Clare!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jenna calling my name. Does the really not get that I don't want to see or talk to her ever again? "The surgery, you don't need to do it." She said with forgiveness in her eyes. I don't need her forgiveness, she needs mine. But she'll never get it from me.

"It's really none of your business." I said slightly laughing now.

"You're so young, maybe they'll improve on their own, just give it a few years." She said, kind of staring at my boobs. It was a little uncomfortable.

"They're not gonna change on their own Jenna, surgery's the only option." I said, figuring that explaining would be the only way to make her go away.

"Please listen." She said as she stopped in front of me, preventing me from walking any further. "You don't need to alter your body just to get attention"

She truly does have some nerve. "You know, you lost your chance to tell me what to do with my body when you stole my boyfriend. I am getting the procedure, and I hope all the guys love it." I said as I faked a smile and pushed my way past her. I'd rather be in science than be talking to this bitch.

00000000000000000000000

"So how are they, is everything fuzzy?" Alli asked as we made out way into gym class.

"At first, but now they're fine. I just wish someone would notice I'm not wearing my ugly glasses." I said, kind of disappointed. As me and Alli talked some more, I couldn't help but notice the boys looking at me, as if they're trying to figure out what exactly is different with me. Jenna's sitting with then with her arm on Connor with a look of disgust in her eyes as she whispers something to the boys.

"Alright, let's warm up with some jumping jacks." Coach Armstrong said as I walked up to him.

"Um sir?" He looked confused, but then realized my eyes.

"Alright, you can sit this one out." He said as I walked over to where the boys were sitting. I sat down as they were all getting up. They kept staring at me. It's not that hard to notice, I only got laser eye surgery.

After gym class I was standing at my locker. I saw the mirror in there and just stared. Do I look bad or something? Or do I just look the same? The surgery wasn't even worth it. "Clare, can i walk you to class?" I looked past my locker and I saw Wesley, with and anxious look on his face.

"Yeah, sure Wesley." I said as I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. I slammed my locker shut.

"So, are they like sore?" He asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"You noticed! Well, at first a little bit, but now they're pretty good." I said, unable to stop smiling.

"Well can i touch them?" I just looked around, speechless. Why would he want to touch my eyes?

"Wesley, that's weird." I said, kind of nervous he was gonna do something wrong to my eyes.

"For proof, just to see how they feel." He now had a look of hope in his eyes. I mean if he really wanted to touch them, I guess that'd be okay?

"Well, I'm sure they feel the same, but okay." I put my head back and closed my eyes.

"Really?" He was shocked. Such a weird boy..

"Yeah, just be gentle." I said, not pushing the hair out of my eyes. I was just waiting for him to touch them when out of no where, I felt hands on my boobs. I jumped back in shock. "What are you doing?" I was now slightly screaming.

"Oh I'm sorry, are they tender?" He asked, looking sorry. Why would my boobs be tender? It's not like I got a boob job.

"Wait, you think I got a boob job?" I was shocked beyond belief.

"Everyone does." He said all nonchalantly.

"I got my eyes fixed dumby. Who started this rumor?" There was no need to ask though, I already had my idea of who it was.

"Jenna. I have to go, I'm sorry." He said quickly as he ran down the hallway leaving a very confused me. Why would Jenna think I was getting a boob job. And more importantly, why would she want to start more stuff with me?

00000000000000000000000

"So i confirmed with Dave, Jenna was behind the rumor. So when do we get her back?" Alli said said when we walked into gym. I saw Jenna standing there against the wall staring, at KC I presume.

"Way ahead of you. Watch this." I pulled down my hoodie to reveal huge boobs. Alli stared wide-eyed wondering where they can from. I just laughed and walked over to Jenna with a big smile on my face. "Hey Jenna, notice anything?" I asked as I pushed my chest out as far as I could.

She looked at me, then at my chest and closed her eyes in shock. She opened them and took another look. This is too funny. "So, it's true? You went through with the surgery." She was trying to look tough now, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I kept hearing some crazy rumor about that." I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's obviously not a rumor. I always thought more highly of you you know?" Like I freaking care.

"And that's changed?" I said trying my best to do a pretend sad look.

"It's desperate, it's slutty. and I'm starting to think it's all part of some plan to get KC back." Jenna said, all the while taking glances at me, my big fake chest, and KC. This is too funny, I don't think I can take it anymore.

"Wow, you are so insecure." I laughed and someone else's laughs were also audible, Alli's i'm thinking.

"I'm not the one who got a boob job." She said, trying to be the tough one now. Time for the grand finale.

"Neither am I Jenna." I looked at her, got one last smirk in, and took the huge black socks out of my bra, making my chest feel normal again. She stared at me shocked out of her mind. This is the funniest thing I've ever done. "I got laser eye surgery, see no glasses?" I asked, now in more a pissed off manner as I gestured towards my face.

"Oh." Was the only word she could mutter out.

"Uh huh." I just looked at her, half waiting for an apology, half about to punch her.

"Oops" She looked at me and smiled, looking for forgiveness. I looked at her, and then turned my head quickly to get a glimpse of my ex-boyfriend, who is now her boyfriend, KC.

"If I wanted kc back, I wouldn't need fake boobs to get him." More laughs were audible as I stared into Jenna's eyes and smirked some more. It was like this for a few more seconds when she broke the silence, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Want me to tell the whole school I made it up?" Like that'll help, the damage has been done.

"They can think what they want." I handed her the socks that I used to pump up my chest and then I turned around. I saw KC standing there with a basketball in his hands. As he was staring at me, I gave him a quick smiled, which he returned. I hope Jenna saw that one.

00000000000000000000000

"I give you a 9 for making Jenna squirm and another 9 for wiping that grin off her face." Alli said as we were walking up to school the next day.

"It was pretty funny." What? I'm not gonna deny it.

"I hardly recognize you anymore." She said jokingly, she let out a little chuckle.

"And yet, so few people notice how I've really changed. Maybe I should just, I don't know, go back to the old me."

I tried putting my old glasses on, but Alli literally jumped on me, trying to fight me for the glasses. "Uh uh no way, give me those." We continued fighting over the glasses for about another 30 seconds. Up until this car came into view. I lost focas for a second because of this damn boy in the front seat. He was hot, but not in a normal way, more of a unique way, which I liked a lot. Before I knew it, my glasses jumped out of both mine and Alli's reach and fell in front of this boy's car. A hearse to be exact, which is a little weird, but his hotness makes up for it.

I wasn't expecting him to get out of the car or even notice the glasses that fell, but he did. He stopped the car quickly and opened his front door to walk over and pick the glasses up. He examined them while I examined him. He was dressed in all black, with a mop of black hair that was the perfect length for his face. His mouth was pulled into a smirk as he said "I think they're dead." And I would've laughed, had this guy not been hot enough to make me nervous.

"I uh, it's okay, I don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery." I said dragging the sentence out for about 25 seconds. God, why am I so nervous? I seen a hot guy before, I've dated a hot guy before, what's so different about this one?

I now noticed that the boy was staring into my eyes which gave me a chance to look at his. They were green, but not just a regular green. There was just something about them that made him not just hot, but beautiful. I know how corny that sounds, but I don't care, if you saw him, you would think the same thing.

"You have pretty eyes." He said as he stared into my nothing-special blue eyes that were now free from glasses forever.

I couldn't take the staring and I blushed and looked away. "Thanks, I'll uh see you around?" I still couldn't look him in the eyes, and I was hoping he wasn't looking at my face because I was blushing pretty hard.

"I guess you will." He said as I caught one last glimpse of him. He was smirking, must be like his signature thing. His green eyes caught the light as he turned to get into his car, which left me speechless to say anything in reply. He looked at me, and then drove away.

"Uh oh, I've seen that look before." Obviously I was mesmerized. I couldn't help it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said and we turned around to walk into the school like everything was normal, but it wasn't. I'm pretty sure that I just found the love of my life, and he thinks I have pretty eyes. I took one last look at my glasses and then threw them out with a smirk on my face, although, I'm sure it didn't look nearly as hot on me as it did on that boy. We walked into the doors as Alli and me giggled. All I could think about was him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Some of the greatest works of all time, letters. They reveal the hearts and souls of world leaders, of great artist and now, of you." Mrs. Dawhs, my english teacher told the class as I sat in my chair coloring my finger nails with a black sharpie. She was handing papers back and I was waiting for mine when I heard the beautiful girl I met yesterday ask about her grade.

"Mrs. Dawhs, there must be some sort of mistake. I've never gotten a C. How did this happen?" She asked. Her name is Clare, I just found that out earlier today. She may be hot, but she seems a little too into her school work.

"Well, your earlier assignments were divine, but recently your writing has become distant, impersonal." Mrs. Dawhs gave her a look and turned to go back to handing more papers out.

"I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary." Wow. She really cared that much. It's only a C, she'll get over it in time. I rolled my eyes and continued to color my nails, trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." She said as she took another attempt to continue handing the papers out. I smirked. Vampire fiction? That's kind of hot.

"I'm not hiding." Clare said with a bit of an embarrassed sigh.

"Then prove it to your writing partner." Mrs. Dawhs pointed at me as she sat down, obviously giving up with the papers. I put on a little smirk, but tried to look as angry as I could, I mean, this could be fun.

"Me?" I looked at my teacher as I pointed to myself.

"Yeah you, you write well but you're a little wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester." She said, now loving the idea.

"Great, that'll be fun." Clare said in a sad sarcastic tone.

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands people. like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes." Mrs. Dawhs said as she smiled, gesturing to the two of us.

"Sylvia Plath killed herself." Clare said quickly. I smirked, liking the way she thinks. The class laughed as the bell rang and both me and Clare quickly walked to the door. We attempted to walk out at the same time but it caused a jam in the door. I went ahead of her and laughed a little, knowing it would annoy her. I heard her gasp in anger and walk up to her friend. "He's just so, uh!" Oh no, she sounds a little annoyed, how sad.

"I get it Clare you're in love with Eli, but can we talk about something more important here." Her friend said as I turned the corner, the rest was muffled. I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be fun.

0000000000000000000

The next day, me and Clare were sitting in english class a few minutes before the bell rang. I was eating an apple while she was sitting on the desk in front of me, staring. Waiting for any kind of response. "So? What do you think?" She asked nervously.

I had to think of something nice to say, to try to lighten her mood, but all that came out was "It's uh, um."

She looked at me with sad eyes as she described it. "Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole and generally sloppy."

"The titles centered." I wish I could say something nicer, to see her smile, but I don't want to lie to her. The story wasn't very good.

"Dawhs is right, I have writer's block." She continued to look at me with her sad blue eyes that made me want to do anything in the world to help her out, even if just in the slighted.

"So don't hand it in." Was that really the best I could come up with? I knew she would never do that, but the words just came out so quickly.

"And what? Tell her the dog ate my homework?" She now didn't just look sad, but there was also annoyance in her eyes.

"Or you could take off." Now I was just trying to annoy her, it was kind of fun.

"You mean skip?" She looked scared and said it in sort of a whisper like it was the worst thing in the world.

"If you wanna get official." I smirked at her, surprised to see she was actually thinking about it.

"It would give me time to write a way better assignment." She looked at me as the bell rang and more people started to flood into the classroom.

"Decision time." I smirked as she smiled at me. "Stand up."

Much to my surprise, she packed up her food and walked to the door. When she was about to leave she turned to me and said, "Well, you coming?" She smiled at me. I thought about it. Why not? I put my apple in my mouth and grabbed out papers and my bag. We ran out, making sure no one was watching. When we reached my car, she waited for me to unlock it saying stuff like, "hurry, they're gonna catch us." When we were in the car, I drove away and I felt her eyes on me. "This was a great idea, we should do this more often." I knew she was being sarcastic, but it made me feel great. I think I just fell in love.

0000000000000000000000

The choice was up to her for where we go. She chose the dot and we sat on the bench in front of it. She got a coffee and we read each other's papers. "Wow. This is a first, skipping school to do work." It's actually pretty funny if you think about it.

"Okay I don't understand how you got an A and I got a C." She's still going on about that? That was like, yesterday.

"Simple, I'm dating mrs. dawhs." I laughed, but when she looked a bit annoyed, I knew I had to get serious. "You're a good writer but anyone could've handed in this piece. There's no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control, I say it's good." She gave me a look, defending her work.

"Wow controversial." I said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, what am I supposed to write about." She put the papers aside on the bench and crossed her arms. Then she looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Something that pisses you off." She looked me up and down slightly.

"Besides my english partner?" I like the way this girl thinks.

"Ouch." I mocked hurt and she smiled a little. That's what I wanted to see. "if you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"My mom and dad, they're not exactly getting along." She said quickly, not even taking a moment to think.

"So write about that." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to look in her eyes.

"I can't that's personal." She looked away, but that didn't stop me.

"You care too much about what people think." As soon as I said it, she got defensive and gave me another look.

"That is not true."

"Then prove it. Scream, at the top of your lungs." I looked at her, waiting. I knew she would never do it, but I guess that's the funny part. She looked around, making sure no one she knew was around. I heard the world's most pathetic "Ahhhhh" come out of her mouth and I couldn't help but laugh. "That's the best you could do?" Still laughing, she looked me in the eyes. I saw challenge in her beautiful eyes. She stood up and screamed "AHHHHH" so loud, she scared a few people away.

"Okay your turn." She said as I stood up to walk back to the car.

"Yeah, not my style." She just looked at me, now sort of laughing.

"What no you have to do it." She said and I overlapped her voice by saying "It's not my style." We kept laughing and I backed up into the nearest tree and grabbed Clare's wrists to help her keep her balance. For a minute we just stared into each other's eyes and I saw desire. The laughing stopped and I was slowly inching towards her face. I knew it wasn't right though. I let go of her hands and put mine up, as to say "I surrender." But I didn't stop looking at her. Neither did she for a minute. She showed me one more smile and turned around. Before she sat down, she looked a me and then awkwardly looked the other way. I took her hand and we walked back to my car, knowing it was time to go back to school whether we liked it or not. We drove in silence back tot the school, and she ran out as soon as I stopped the car. I stepped out and screamed "Don't you want to say anything? Maybe 'thank you for making me skip so I could write my paper?'" I used my signature smirk.

She turned to me and muttered a "thank you" and smiled at me. She ran back into the school. Yeah, I'm definately in love.

000000000000000000

Later that night, I was on the computer and I saw her name come on AIM. I quickly doubled clicked it and started to type. But I kept changing what I wrote. I couldn't help it, I was trying to think of something she would find amusing. I can't believe I'm nervous. I decided to go with, "More public embarrassment tonight?"

She relied about 30 seconds later with, "is that an invitation?"

I smiled. Then quickly replied "do you want it to be?" For a few minutes there was no reply. I thought she was just ignoring me. Maybe she does really hate me.

All of a sudden the ring for a new IM went off and it read "love to hang - but I can't." And that was it, she signed off before I could type anything else. God, this girl is confusing.

00000000000000000000

"Missed you last night, was Twilight on tv?" I asked smiling at her as she quickly closed her locker and walked in front of me.

"She thinks she's protecting me by lying, but she's just making it worse." I grabbed her arm lightly to turn her around to face me and she looked sad. I need to make her smile somehow.

"Stop, rewind and, play." I smirked when I saw her crack a smile thinking 'that'll do it'.

"According to my mom, everything's find between her and my dad but anyone can see that it's not."

I really didn't know what to say that would make her feel any better, so I said "Do you think they're getting divorced?"

But that didn't work, because now she looks more sad than ever, like the thought never crossed her mind. "Divorced? My parents would never get divorced, my mom's just sad because my dad's always in a bad mood."

"Well have you told them how you feel?" She shook her head and looked me in the eyes.

"I've been trying, but they don't want to talk."

"You could write how you feel in that letter for english class, kill two birds with one stone." She looked at me and slightly smiled. I think I did make her feel a little better after all.

00000000000000000000

"Well how did it feel to write this?" I asked looking at her. I wanted to tell her how amazing and brilliant it was. How much her mom would understand it.

"Good, really good. It's everything i wanted to say." She smiled at me.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, it's nice of you to join us today. Actually I'm excited to hear your excuses for skipping last class, let me guess violent food poisoning?" Mrs, Dawhs asked as I got off of the desk and sat in my seat. I heard small chuckles coming from Clare, which made me laugh a little too,

"Actually, we were both working on our assignments." She said, as if it was a good enough reason. I turned a little to get a quick glance at her.

"Original. but it's not gonna save you from detention. Now I'd like to hear those assignments. Ms. edwards, why don't you go first?" She looked straight at Clare and I heard her mutter a small "Me?" And Mrs. Dawhs just replied with a happy "Yeah, come on" Clare got up and I looked at her up and down as she straightened out her dress. Man, she is beautiful. "We'll see if the assignment helped with your writer's block."

She walked to the front of the class and I gave her a small smile. As she read her paper, I really felt the emotion in that letter. If I wasn't convinced that it was a good paper before, I sure as hell am now. "We need to talk is a line that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse, waiting for it. Every minute of every hour of everyday. Because I know it's coming. The reason why you're fighting all the time and I know I won't like the answer." I smiled at her, she is the most amazing girl I've ever met. "But whatever you tell me can't be worse than the waiting. So please don't make me wait any longer. I'm sorry, ther- there's more." She lowered her paper as I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No it's alright. It's a good start." I heard Mrs. Dawhs say as she directed her attention to me. "What do you say Eli?"

"I think it deserves a larger audience. Like at the student showcase tomorrow." I turned to look at Mrs. Dawhs who was smiling at the idea.

"That's a fantastic idea. Clare?" She looked up at clare who looked slightly scared.

"Well it's kind of personal." She then turned her attention to me and gave me a look that said 'I'm so gonna kill you." I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'bring it on' and then smirked at her.

"Yeah but all great art is personal. and this is head and shoulders above your last assignment. I am signing you up after class." Mrs. Dawhs just would not take no for an answer and she walked back to the front of the class and put a hand on Clare's shoulder. Clare faked a smile and walked back to her seat.

"My mom's gonna be at the showcase." She said getting very close to my face before taking a seat. Damn, she smells really good.

I turned around to take a look at the now saw Clare. "Which means she'll be forced to listen to you, isn't that what you wanted?" I wanted to prove to her that I listen to her, and I wanted to help her out, but she just looked more sad.

00000000000000000000

I walked backstage to go to the student showcase looking for Clare. I stood with her in silence for a moment as President Sav was talking. "Okay you wanted to talk to your mom, and this is your chance." I said, trying to prove that I did not do this to hurt her, I did it to help her.

"Maybe I am wrong. Maybe there's nothing wrong at home." She turned around and started walking away, and I followed her, quickly running in front of her to stop her from going anywhere else.

"Maybe you're scared."

She looked me in the eye trying to find answers. "Of what?"

"Finding out what's really going on with your parents."

"That's not true." She looked away from me.

"Then prove it." I paused for any kind of reaction. When I got nothing, I started talking again, "Dawhs assigned us as english partners because she thought you need to take risks."

"With my grading, not my life. This isn't me, shouting in a park in front of a bunch of strangers. This is my family, It's personal." She gave me a look and I saw some tears threatening to come out. She turned to face to crowd and walked to the front. Sav called her name out. The was her cue to get on stage and talk. But instead she backed up slowly, shook her head at me, and walked out. I just looked around for a minute, man, I'm a dick.

000000000000000000

I drove to Clare's house deciding that I needed to apologize to her in person. I got out of my car and was about to knock on her door when she beat me to it. She came out before and could and asked "What are you doing here?" in a slightly nicer voice than she was using yesterday.

"Hi Eli how are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking." I said jokingly. She crossed her arms and cracked a smile.

"Hi." We smiled at each other for what felt like days, it was nice.

"If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling, I respect that." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Too late." She said uncrossing her arms, smiling a little.

"You read her the letter?" I was a bit shocked, but proud. She walked a little closer to me until our faces were only inches apart.

"And she wants to know what's wrong as much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now." She gestured to her house.

"So what you're saying is my plan worked." I smirked as her with my hand on my heart. She let out a laugh.

"Could you be more smug?" She smiled.

"Absolutely." We smiled at each other some more. I took my headphones off of my neck and handed then to he . "Here. You might wanna borrow these. They're a noise cancellation. They might come in handy if things get worse with your folks. Or if you need to ignore an english partner." I smirked and she took them, smiling at me.

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for interfering, I promise not to do it again." I turned around and opened the car door, my hand still holding the top of the door. She quickly put her hand on mine and I smiled.

"Um you can interfere every once and a while. But I'm still gonna do whatever I want." She smiled.

I couldn't take my eyes off of our hands. I smirked and very lightly took my hand away and got in my car muttering "Wouldn't expect anything less." I turned to look at her before I drove away and she was smiling as she walked back into her house. Man, I think I do really love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm aware that some of the words may be wrong, I'm sorry for that!**

Great, another day of school. The only good thing about it was seeing Clare. I didn't get a chance to see her over the weekend, so I kind of miss her, a lot. As I was driving up, I tried to pull into the nearest parking spot, but I saw Fitz and two of his friends standing in it, so I stopped midway and honked to signal him to move out of the way. They laughed and I peaked my head out of the window, "Yeah excuse me." I said with annoyance in my voice. Fitz turned around and I could see his friends were still laughing. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Before I knew it, Fitz was leaning on my car, pulling the skull off of the hood of Morty. That really pissed me off. I got out of my car and got in his face slightly. "Yeah, destroy my car over a freaking parking spot."

"Aw, you want a tissue?" He looked at me and pretended to cry and then turned to his friends to get another laugh.

"Give me that." I said as I motioned towards Morty's skull.

"Oops." Fitz laughed as he chucked the skull over the fence.

"Go get it." I said threateningly.

"Is that the best you got?" Fitz said getting closer to me. "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, and I thought he was talking to me, until I heard Adam's voice.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Adam said staring at Fitz. I didn't even realize he was there. Fitz looked at his friends one more time before getting in my face and walking away. When the were gone, I adjusted my car to fit in the space and walked in to the school with Adam by my side.

00000000000000000

I found Clare and told her all about what happened. "So he just broke your car?" She asked me, looking a little concerned.

"He snapped Morty's skull off. What's this world coming to?" We turned the corner, and as if on cue, we saw Fitz pushing Adam into a locker.

"Figure out what you're looking at yet?" Fitz asked getting close to Adam's face.

"I'm still trying to process the smell." Adam joked without laughing.

"Hard to do with a broken nose." Fitz extended his arm, about to punch Adam when I ran in front of him and blocked the punch. Fitz gave me a threatening glare.

"Wow tell me something: what were you thinking when you got that hair cut? No, no, no, seriously, were there auditions for the Planet of the Apes remake that I didn't hear about?" I was trying to make him forget about Adam. I mean, it's my fault that Adam's even in this at all. Fitz got mad and grabbed the top of my shirt, pulling me up a little.

"You've got the odor part down." Adam said quietly. Fitz stared at me, getting ready to punch me when Adam said "Guys? Teacher."

Fitz let go of me quickly and whispered "This isn't over." He got his friends and walked away. It was only then that I realized there was a crowd formed around us, but they dispersed when Fitz walked away.

When he was gone, Clare took a few steps closer to us. "You okay?" I asked Adam and he nodded. "We find ourselves in the world class struggle between bully and bully. There's only one way to play that game."

"By ignoring them?" Clare suggested as she handed me my bag.

I grabbed it and looked her in the eye saying, "By refusing to be the victim." Then I walked to class.

000000000000000

The next day at school, I saw Clare walking alone. So I quickly parked my car, no trouble today, and screamed her name through the fence. "Hey Clare, so I've considered your 'ignore the bully' theory and it's just so, unsatisfying. Not like say, I don't know, a punch in the face." I said as we neared the end of the fence, I quickly grabbed the sided of it and turned to face her. She smiled, and we made our way over to the building.

"I thought violence wasn't your style? Or are the rumors true?" Ooh, rumors.

"What are the supposed rumors?" I asked smirking slightly.

"I don't know, people say you're obsessed with death. Which might have something to do with the Hearse." Clare laughed a little, and I smirked, knowing she was joking.

"People can say what they want. My style is not letting jerks get away with, being jerks." I said, causing her to stop fully smiling.

"I just don't see the point of getting caught up in a cycle of bullying." Clare said, now looking at me as we stopped in front of the school.

"So I should just ignore them?" I asked smirking at her.

"Worked for Jesus." Oh, Saint Clare and her Jesus.

"Oh really, that's a matter of opinion." I said laughing a little, even though I know she was completely serious.

"Do what you want, but you don't have to impress me, okay?" Why would she think I was trying to impress her, I mean I am, but she shouldn't guess at that.

I grabbed her arm lightly to turn her back around and we looked at each other. "Who says I'm trying to impress you?" I asked, and we stared at each other for a few seconds as she smirked at me. "Fine. I'll call off the dogs, smooth things over."

"I knew you were smart." She said jokingly as she gave me her beautiful smile.

"Eli." I heard Fitz chant, great, he ruined the moment. Me and Clare both turned to see him walking over to us.

"Two sylabbles. Good for you." I said looking at him, trying to be good and not hit him.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Fitz said as he took another step closer to me.

"You ruined my car. Just apologize and we'll both go back to ignoring each other's exsistence." Now it was my turn to walk closer to him.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sorry, about your nards." What was he talking about?

"About my-" Before I could finish talking, I was kneed in the balls so hard. I took a big breath of air and groaned a little before falling to the ground, holding them slightly.

"I apologized." He said as I saw him walk away.

Clare sat down next to me to comfort me and I put my head on her lap. "What can I do?"

"Don't. Touch. Anything." I muttered out. "Still think I shouldn't punch him?"

"I think it'll only make things worse." She helped me up and we walked into the building with everyone looking at me.

00000000000000000000

After school I went to the Dot, looking for Adam. When I saw him I walked in and heard some laughs, I turned to my side and say Fitz and his friends. Fitz looked up from his coffee and stared at me briefly then he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Adam, reaching my arms around his neck to pull the headphones out. "Got a sec?" I asked, not really giving him a choice. "I think it's time to take down Fitz."

"What happened?" Adam asked me, looking a little concerned.

"He tried to talk to me about personal. As in my personal area." I said gesturing toward my balls.

"Your, locker? Help me out here." My locker? Come on Adam, like you've never been kneed in the balls before.

"The guy kneed me. Low blow." I said rolling my eyes a bit.

"Aw, man. I, I hate it when that happens. It hurts so bad." He said, sounding like he was just making this all up, like he didn't know the feeling, but was too embarrassed to say it for some reason. I gave him a confused look and raised my eyebrows a little before deciding to just forget about it, he has his reasons.

"You with me?" He looked from me to Fitz and then back to me before nodding slightly. We stood up and walked over the him and his friends. "Hey Fitz." He gave me a mad stare.

"Back on your feet. What do you want?" Fitz asked me coldly.

"For me and my friends not to be in a cold war with you and yours. A peace treaty." I said waiting for him to agree so I could get to the best part.

"And I'd go for that because..."

I reached into my pocket before pulling out my fake ID and handing it to him. "Take a look."

He took it and examined it closely. "You're 22?"

"Nope." I smirked a little.

"Nice, it's fake. Can you get smokes?" He asked me, like smoking was cool. I hated it.

"Even better, I can get you one of those. If you agree to leave me and my friends alone."

He looked at his friends who nodded and said, "Deal." He handed my ID back and the put his hand out for me to shake it. I did and then me and Adam walked back to where we were sitting.

"That's it? I thought taking Fitz down would be more, you know, awesome." Adam asked me when we were away from them

"Trust me, I have a plan." And I did, a great one.

00000000000000000000

"What about this guy?" I asked Adam, pushing the mouse over an old escaped convict.

"Mmmm, too much unibrow." Adam said staring at the picture.

"Okay, this one." I said, smiling, pointing to another picture.

"Uh, cheekbones are too high, plus the lips are fuller." He said, pointing out the differences in the picture. He was getting really into this, considering he didn't even know the whole plan yet.

"Wow, you're really good at this." I told him. He looked at me with this face that had embarrassment, confusion, and shock all over it.

"No-no I'm not." He stuttered before quickly saying "What about that guy? With the freckles and sleezy eyes?"

I clicked on the picture to get a closer look at it. It's perfect. Looks just like Fitz." I think we have our man. Take Fitz's photo, put it with Mr. escape convicts vital stats and bingo. Every cop in the country will want Fitz's head in a trophy case. All we have to do is point them in the right direction." I smirked as I explained my plan to Adam.

"Yeah, but-" Adam looked at me, I could tell that he was skeptical about doing this.

"Adam, my friend, our bully crossed the line. We're gonna show Fitzy boy who not to mess with." Adam nodded in approval until I continued to work on the ID, me and him occasionally laughing at how much they looked alike.

0000000000000000

I walked out of the school during lunch with Adam, in search of Fitz. I saw him and his friends sitting on the bench, playing some stupid game. We walked up to them and Fitz turned toward me. "How would you like access to the finer things youth prohibits?"

"Do you have the ID or what?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out his ID, smiling a little.

"You'll be pleased, my guy's an expert."

He examined it a little. "It looks good."

"So we're good? No more hassles?" I asked, with fake hopefullness in my voice.

"As long as this works." He stared me straight in the eye.

"You have my word." I told him. He gestured toward his friends, grabbing their stuff and walking towards the school.

Me and Adam sat down watching them for a minute, until they walked into the school. "So, what's the plan?"

"When the police check Fitz's fake ID and mistake him for an escaped arsonist, hilarity ensues." I stated, explaining my idea to him.

"What should we do until then?"

"Ah, grasshopper, there are ways to expedite the process." I said, putting my hands up and smiling at him, before we got up to go back into the school.

000000000000000000000

I was talking to Clare against my locker, when I saw Fitz coming towards me. He lightly punched my arm and said "What's up my brother? And sister." Me and Clare gave him a small smile and he walked away with his friends.

Clare looked at me, confused. "Looks like you made peace with your tourmenter." She said when he was out of hearing length.

"So he thinks." I smirked at her.

"Right, mission accomplished." Oh Clare, so naive.

"Clare my mission is just getting started. That neanderthal started something and I'm gonna end it." I looked into her eyes for allowance but I saw nothing.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked me lightly.

"Show him that the reputation is more than just a rumor." I walked away, expecting her to follow me. I heard her footsteps behind me, but then I heard them stop. I didn't worry about it, I'll just talk to her about it later.

000000000000000000000

On my lunch break at school, I walked followed Fitz quietly to some store. I waited for him to come out across the street. When he did, I saw him packing his cigarettes. I took out my phone and opened it up. "911, there's a fight on the corner of main street, it looks serious. No, I'll stay on the line. Oh, no they see me come quick!" I hung up and gave a smirk as I walked towards Fitz. "Hey moron, the ID worked, ay? Those things will kill you." I said gesturing towards the cigarettes, not really caring about his health.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. I gave him a short stare and then pushed him. He then grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a back alley and then punched me. I fell onto a trash can, taking it down with me. I tried to get up and fight back but he stopped me, straddling and punching me. I blocked most of them, but he got one good punch in on my lip. "You had enough?" I had to keep this going until the cops came.

"You punch like my grandma." I said, laughing a little.

"Oh really?"He punched me again, but I blocked it and took this as my opportunity to get up. I threw a trash can in front of him to try and stop him from getting closer to me, but it didn't work. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground, punching me a few more times, but I managed to block them. Then I heard the cop sirens, and so did he. I grabbed his leg and he screamed "Let go, it's the cops man!" I held in my laughter. My plan worked perfectly.

"Hey, this is over. Now." A lady cop comes out. "Turn around." A male cop pushed me against the wall and patted me down, as did the lady cop for Fitz. "You stay right here while I run these." The lady said as I was still facing the wall, breathing heavily.

"Sucks to be you." Fitz said, but I was thinking quite the opposite.

"Why's that?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the wall.

"The fake ID, they won't even know who I am." You've got that one right, buddy.

"Guess it's your lucky day." I said as I smirked to myself.

The lady cop got out of the car again. "This one's okay." She said as I smiled to myself. The male cop patted my shoulder and I turned around, trying to look innocent. "Hand's behind your back." The lady said to Fitz.

"What did I do?" Asked Fitz sounding a bit scared.

"Well, we're gonna sort that out at the station." The lady cop stated, sounding intimidating.

The male cop handed back my wallet. "What about me officer?" I asked.

"You can go, we've got bigger fish to fry today, huh?" She asked Fitz as she patted his should.

"I didn't do anything!." He said defensively.

"Yeah? Then you've got nothing to worry about. You have the right to remain silent."

"What did he tell you?" Fitz slightly screamed.

"I can make that an order. Get in the car." The cops put Fitz in the back seat of the car, and I was just thinking about how well this turned out. I looked at Fitz and smirked slightly. He gave me what looked like a death glare. I watched as the cruiser pulled away. When it was gone, I gave a big smirk.

000000000000000000000000

I walked back into the school and finally noticed that my lip was bleeding. I patted it until most of the blood was gone. I couldn't help but notice that it was throbbing as I patted it once more and winced a little. I saw Clare walking up and smiled a little. She always made me feel better. "Where were you this afternoon?" She asked me sounding a little worried.

"Conflict resolution." I smiled a little more.

"So it's resolved?" She asked hopefully. I looked at her and she saw the cut on my lip. She looked disappointed. "So much for non-violence."

"I was just screwing with him, nobody got hurt." I said and she stared at my lip some more. She put her thumb near the cut, examining it a little closer. At first I thought she was going to kiss me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds as her thumb grazed my cut.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"The cops had to break up a fight. And somebody put the name of a convicted arsonist on Fitz's fake ID. Oops." I said laughing a little, but she was not amused at all. She stared at me, angry and disappointed. "He'll be spending a few hours at the cop shop." I said still smirking a little, I couldn't help it.

"You had him arrested?" She asked me shocked. She started walking away quickly. I had to do something, now she was mad at me.

"He'll be out as soon as they clear the mistaken identity. Let's just say I'd rather be feared by Fitz than liked." I slightly screamed as she started almost running down the hallway and I followed her.

"So that's it?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, I was just over on my way over to Simpson's office to express concern over your mental stability." Good, that was a joke right? She turned around to face me and I saw that her face lightened up a little.

"Clare, give me some credit. The worst that happens? He gets busted for fake ID possession, might have to go to court." I shrugged my shoulders a little.

"And what if he tells the cops where he got it?" She asked me with her big blue eyes wide open, staring at me. I still saw disappointment, but I also saw a little worry in them.

"His words against mine." I gave her a small smirk.

"He's gonna be pretty mad." She rolled her eyes a little, but it was no longer in anger.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Fitz walking down the hallway, looking angry as hell. "Speak of the devil." She turned around and Fitz came walking up to me.

"Good one Eli. You got me." He said in fake surrender.

"You do realize that ID was just for novelty purposes only." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I'll have to tell that to the judge." Oh, I'm so scared.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I said, not taking my eyes off of the ugly monkey.

"Too bad for you, I'm a slow learner." He said as he pushed his way past me and Clare. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and stared as he angrily walked down the hallway.

"So what now? You two at war?" I heard Clare say behind me.

"I'm in his head, right where I want to be." I still felt her presence on my back as I turned to her and said, "Come on, we're gonna be late for English." We walked there in silence.


End file.
